Sacrifice: A Quileute Legend
by ashehole
Summary: We all have heard the legend of the third wife's sacrifice, now hear the true story from her own voice... Who knew that one girl could save an entire village, but have her name lost in the voices of history. This is the story of Onida, the 3rd wife. R,R,E
1. Taha Aki

**AN: I've been obsessed with writing this story since I finished Eclipse last year. I was so intrigued by the story of the 3rd wife and her sacrifice, and I was actually pretty mad that she was never named. I mean, this woman saved the Quileutes.. The least they could do was remember her name. Lol. So, here it is. Oh, and I did my best with names, descriptions, and dialogue. :3 This is my first Twilgiht fic. Read. Review, & Enjoy!**

**Summary: We all have heard the legend of the third wife's sacrifice, now hear the true story from her own voice... Who knew that one girl could save an entire village, but have her name lost in the voices of history. This is the story of Onida, the 3rd wife.**

**Disclaimer: I do not, or will ever, own Twilight or Jacob (sigh). I don't even own the Quileute legend. I just took from it and gave Onida a voice, a name, and a life. I do own, however, Kwaiya, most parts of Onida, and whoever else you don't recognize from the legend in Eclipse. **

I could tell you of my life before stumbling into the Quileute village, deathly ill and exhausted from travelling under my failing health. Really, though, there's nothing to tell. My life didn't begin until I was sixteen winters, until I passed out in that village.

I don't know how it happened. After some time had passed--a moon, maybe less--I was beginning to come around again. Death had decided not to claim my life. The healer told me in hushed whispers that my spirit was too strong to let my life fade away. I clung to those words.

I did not feel that it was time to move on just yet.

I lay in a fevered state for many days after the first true signs of my recovery. I could begin to see the world around me, though images were blurry still. However, to me, sight was sight, and I thanked every god I could for even the miracle of my breath.

While in the early stages of recovery, I always assumed I was just not meant to leave my world that I had been on in such a short time. That all changed the morning _he_ came in to check on me.

"How is the girl?"

I was still partially sleeping when I heard that voice. It was deep and rumbly, like the beautiful music of the wolves I heard in the nearby forest. It was a beautiful voice that sounded of power and kindness.

My head moved to the side. My cheek pressed softly into the deer hide beneath me. It was warm and soft, cushioning me as I desperately tried to see this man clearly.

"She is healing quite well," the woman who cared for me replied. I could hear the smile in her voice. I liked this woman; besides her words of encouragement, she spoke of her life as well, and that kept me grounded to reality in my graver moments. Her name was Kwaiya, the Quileute word for water, she said. She lived alone, having never a husband or children. Her life was served best by healing the sick or wounded, and she was quite gifted at her trade.

"I am happy to hear that," the voice said. "Have you learned anything from her?"

Kwaiya laughed as she moved closer to me. "She is not a threat, Taha Aki, if that is what you are asking. Neither physically or to your immune system. As I doubt you could get sick, my chief, that should never be a worry."

His name was Taha Aki. He was the chief. _And his deep, responding laughter was the best thing I have ever heard!_

"What did the girl have?" Taha Aki inquired.

Kwaiya sighed loudly. "She must have had such a rough time getting here. Poor child. She had some infected wounds I am unable to explain. That is the cause of illness."

"Her name?"

"Ask her yourself, Taha Aki. Our guest is awake." Kwaiya moved away from me. I listened closely as her steps--soft but distinct--moved to the other side of the hut.

He sat down beside me. His presence was overwhelming, but not in a disagreeable way. It wrapped me up and whispered of safety and security. His hand reached out, and my eyes searched over his blurry digits. His hand was more like a paw, it was so big! Yet gentle. So gentle. I could feel his utter strength burning off of him, but his gentlennes took me by surprise. He touched my crazy mess of hair, softly stroking it.

"My little friend," Taha Aki whispered, and I shivered at his address.

I turned my head to stare at him head on. I wanted to see exactly what he looked like. Did he look like his voice? Suddenly, the moment my eyes skimmed his face, my vision cleared. To me, it was like being exposed to sunlight after living in a cave for a moon. As I gasped, it sounded louder and deeper than my voice. I realized his gasp had echoed my own. Lightning coursed through my body the moment our eyes met: black searching mahogany.

Taha Aki was handsome, to me in any case. He had a fierce face, kind of square and intense, but his eyes were incredibly kind in his face, incredibly soft. He had a large nose that I found so attractive, though I was sure that I would not have if it wasn't Taha Aki's. His hair, soft and blue-black, was cut a little shorter than I have ever seen on a man. And this was a man, a huge man that had already entered my heart forever as his large hand was frozen against my cheek and his brown eyes became so large on his face.

"Taha Aki." My voice was too soft, and talking actually hurt my unused vocal cords, but I had to speak his name. It nagged me until it was out of my mouth, passing my cracked lips.

His breath came out as a sigh, and his hand came to cup my cheek, his thumb unconsciously tracing circles on my skin. I noticed, with the thin shaft of light pouring in, that his skin was beautiful, as dark as his eyes. It was amazing how wonderfully made he was, his big and long body, his lean muscular structure. I wanted to be held by him, to feel that body against my tiny one.

"Say my name again," he commanded, and I too happily obliged him his wish.

"Taha Aki."

His eyes crinkled as the corners of his mouth lifted. What a smile. "Beautiful."

I didn't know what he meant, but I smiled as best I could, hoping it looked like a smile.

I couldn't manage more. I was still sick. My eyelids fluttered shut, and slep took me calmly into its arms.

WhenI next woke, I could automatically feel that Taha Aki was not nearby. Instead it was Kwaiya who pressed a cool, damp cloth to my forehead. I felt completely elated, thinking of Taha Aki, or maybe that was the fever again.

"Taha Aki seems to be really taken with you," Kwaiya said conversationally, a smile flaring in her eyes as I watched my older caretaker. "I had to force him out of here physically."

I smiled. I wondered if he felt what I did.

"You are a special girl, my little one. The Quileutes are a special tribe, and Taha Aki an amazing chief. I wonder, little one, if you would be interested in hearing a story of your tribe's history." She smiled at me, taking my hand in hers.

"My tribe?" I found myself asking.

"Yes. I have a feeling that Taha Aki will not let you go. So, I will suppose that this is your new home. Would you like to hear its tale?"

I nodded eagerly, overjoyed by Kwaiya's words. Home, what a lovely word, and what a lovelier feeling that word had.

So began the story of the Spirit Warriors in Kwaiya's soothing voice. I was enthralled by the magic of the Quileutes. Their gift was something I had never heard of before. I listened intently as Kwaiya began talking of Taha Aki, of his story of betrayal and magic and strength. Some, if they had heard the story of man who became wolf and never aged, would have felt fear and unease.

I, on the other hand, marveled at the strength of his gift and that of his sons. Even knowing he was much older than me and he had _sons_ older than me did not put me off.

There was no two ways about the predicament between Taha Aki and myself.

Kwaiya squeezed my hand when the tale of the Quileutes was done. "He has been searching for you."

I sighed. Yes, there was denying that I, Onida--the one searched for--loved Taha Aki the Great Wolf. Somehow, we were meant to be. Somehow, we would be together.

**AN: So, here's the first chapter of Sacrifice. I didn't want to beat around the bush with this. I know that Taha Aki imprinted on her, so her feelings--and his--are immediate. But don't fret, readers. I have plenty in store for my gracious heroine.**


	2. Who Is Onida?

**AN: Yay! I have the second chapter done, and I'm working on the third one as we speak. I hope you guys enjoy this, and leave me more reviews! Reviews make me happy, and happy authors update faster. :D **

It took only a few more days before the fevers finally broke. I was in and out of consciousness frequently, and I wasn't even sure if Taha Aki came back to see me. Though, once, I did hear a song being sung in my ear, and I know for sure it wasn't Kwaiya. Her voice could spin a story, she said, but singing would have scared the villagers.

I wouldn't have doubted Kwaiya. She was so completely honest. It had to have been Taha Aki, soothing me back into a peaceful slumber.

"Here, eat this," Kwaiya said, interrupting my thoughts by pressing a warm bowl into my hands. I could smell the salty scent of fish coming off the bowl; my stomach roared and my mouth instantly watered. I did as she said, hungrily devouring the stew. She laughed, shaking her head. "Well, you eat like the chief and his boys, that's for sure."

I glanced up at her, pausing only enough to ask, "Doesn't he have daughters?"

Kwaiya handed me a second bowl, taking the first one from my weak fingers before I could start licking the sides up. "It is a strange occurence, but no. No daughters."

"How many boys does he have exactly?"

"Well, he's had two wives that have produced nice and healthy sons for him, five in all. Taha Wi is his oldest. Then there is Ahanu and Honan. They are from his first wife. Satanta and Yakez are from his second wife," the woman explained, a smile on her face.

I think she was waiting for me to feel intimidated by his sons, but I had no explanation for what my mind was going through. Our lives aren't so easily explained when the gods have control of them, when magic is an apparent factor.

"They each can become a spirit wolf?" I asked her, finally full from my indulgence of fish stew.

"Yes. When each boy came of age, they found the ability to turn as their father had."

"Amazing," I simply stated.

"They truly are," Kwaiya agreed. "Onida?"

"Yes?" I smiled at her.

"I hope that you will continue to stay with me when you are well. I enjoy having you around," Kwaiya admitted, her hair falling over into her eyes. Kwaiya could have married; I could see how beautiful she was. Her tiny wrinkles even added to her beauty, to her dark brown eyes and silky black hair. Beyond her outside beauty, she had a huge heart that was even more beautiful.

"You want me to live with you? You hardly know me!" I exclaimed, clutching the woven blanket tightly.

"Well, what do I need to know from you? Who is Onida?"

I took a deep breath, thinking about what she was asking me exactly. I was young still. I didn't have the sort of fulfillment that came with knowing exactly who you are and what you are meant to be. So I told her exactly what I knew about myself. "My mother died when I was born. My father raised me on his own. We were attacked in the forest by an animal. I am not sure what it was. It just happened so fast. My father died protecting my life. That is allI know about myself, really."

"Well, now I know you," Kwaiya replied. She was a mother to me, like we were made for one another. "Let me foster you, Onida."

I had no family and no home. A life seemed to be waiting here for me. Why should I let it pass me by?

"Kwaiya..." Yet, still, I seemed to hesitate.

"I have already spoken to Taha Aki and the elders about this. They agree. Please, say yes," Kwaiya beged as she sat beside me. She grabbed my hands firmly in hers, squeezing them.

I stared at her, unsure, but she seemed so hopeful. "Y-yes," I said in compliance.

One hand came up to pat my cheek. "Good girl. I knew that you would!"

"Kwaiya..." But I smiled. Inside, I was brimming with joy. I never had a mother, and here was a woman, offering herself up as one to me. "Thank you."

"Thank you, Onida."

**--**

The best way to describe Taha Aki's presence is like this: You are standing in the middle of an open field and everything is calm. All of a sudden, a gust of wind blows through, rushin over your skin and playing with your hair. It reminds you of nature and its force. The wind swept me up, embracing my senses as he stepped inside of Kwaiya's hut.

"Kwaiya told me that you would be awake now. How are you feeling, Onida?"

I shivered at the sound of my own name. "I... I am feeling much better now. Thank you..." I cast my eyes down, afraid to look at him now.

"That is good news. You were touch and go for awhile there. I am happy to hear of your recovery," Taha Aki said, and his words warmed my heart.

"Are you really?" I just couldn't stand it. I had to look at him, to gauge his reaction to my intrusive question. I was an outsider, he was the chief.

His lips parted, as if unsure how to respond to my question. He stood as far from me as possible, but once he began to answer me, he drifted closer until he was standing above me. I craned my neck and tilted my head back to look at him. Confusion and restraint were all over his features.

"I am, Onida. I have no way of explaining why, but I am extremely happy that you will be fine," he admitted, reaching down to stroke my face. "I hear you have also accepted Kwaiya's offer."

His hand shook, and I found myself wondering what this man was thinking. What did he want and need?

"I was actually surprised by that. Most of the time she has known me, I was ill. That does not seem like the criteria that should be used in cases of fostering," I said to him, leaning my face further into his touch, unafraid of telling him the truth.

He kneeled next to me, smiling, his teeth glistening. "You are special, my little one. Now, how about you do me a favor."

"What can I possibly do for you, Taha Aki?" In my mind, I was yelling, _Anything! Anything!_

"After the ceremony is complete, take a walk with me. Let me be the one to show you around your home."

"Really?" I grinned, buzzing with happiness. _He _wanted to take_ me _a tour._ He_ wanted to show_ me_ around.

"Of course. You are now one of my own. Or, you will be soon."

"Okay then. I would really like that."

He leaned forward, his hand sliding to the back of my neck now. I couldn't control my speeding heart or the rate of my breath. My whole face felt like it was on fire. He pressed his lips to my forehead, kept them there for three seconds--I counted. I closed my eyes, breathing in the moment. I guess I could understand why he didn't kiss me on the mouth, like I wish he would have. It would have been wrong. Still, a girl could dream.

"Say my name again, Onida. I seem to hear it so few from your lips." Taha Aki rested his cheek on the top of my dirty head.

"Taha Aki."

He sighed deeply as he pulled away from me, his face utterly blank. I wanted to see what he was feeling, but he wouldn't allow it. "You should probably have Kwaiya bathe you."

Unexpectantly, a laugh bubble in my throat, and I giggled loudly. "Is that your polite way of saying that I smell?"

Taha Aki chuckled, his eyes lighting up beautifully. "Now, did I say that, little one?"

**Next Up: Little Onida goes through the fostering ceremony with Kwaiya**


	3. Fostering

**AN: Sorry this is a little short. I have a lot on my too-full plate. :D I promise a longer one next time!**

**Chapter Three: Fostering**

Kwaiya's fingers worked my sclap over, both gentle and rough all at once. Frankly, I'm surprised that her and Taha Aki could bear to be in the same room with me, let alone sit there, holding my hand. Not that I really could be blamed; I was traveling with my father with no stopping for frivilous things such as bathing, and then I was sick...

I frowned, racking my memories for what reason my father was running. What were we doing all that time? What attacked us that night? Try as I might, I couldn't remember..

"What are you thinking about so hard? Are you regretting wanting to be my daughter?" Kwaiya pried, dumping a bowl of water over my hair.

"Oh, no! No... It was nothing," I lied to her. There was no sense in worrying her over a faulty memory on my part.

"Are you sure?" My mother-to-be was quick. Or, maybe, I was just a terrible liar. That could most definitely have been the case.

"Yes. Olease, don't worry," I reassured her with a faint smile and words.

"Okay, if you are sure. Out of the water," she ordered, picking me up from my arms and helped me out of the water. "Are you worried?"

"About?"

"Tongiht."

She turned me around, pushing my dark, wet hair out of my face. Her smile was deep and loving, and I couldn't help but smile back at her.

"Not at all. I... Thank you, for doing this," I mumbled lamely, embarrassed by everything going on. I was completely overwhelmed by all of this happening at once to me.

"Please, no thank yous. I want to do this. I always knew that I would foster a child someday. You just ended up being a surprising gift for me." She let her hand rest against my cheek, patting it a few times. "I konw what I'm doing, little Onida."

"I..." I didn't know what to say. It was like I was persuading Kwaiya to forget about me while I wanted to go through this at the same time. For the life of me, I couldn't remember if I had been like this before. All I could remember is that Mother was dead, and now so was Father.

"You have that serious look on your face again," Kwaiya observed casually, dressing my still-healing wounds. I winced as she rubbed a poultice into them, the smell of mint wafting up to my nose.

"It stings," I said to her in a soft voice, trying not complain, but feeling the heat of wound and poultice sink into my body harshly.

"Ah, but you are being healed, so a little pain is nothing. Pain is just a sacrifice for the greater good. The greater good, in this case, is your improving health," Kwaiya laughed as she explained to me. I tilted my head to the side, a confused smile on my face. "My mother used today it. She was a healer, too. In fact, the women in my family, the mothers, have all been healers, all the way back to Kaheleha."

My eyebrows rose high on my face, surprise and awe settling over me. "Healing is in your blood, then," was all I could say about it. And here I was, not a single drop of her kind of power any where in my body. Why was she giving up the chance to continue her long line?

As though she could read my thoughts, she smiled a smile so warm, so maternal, it made me feel comfortable with this decision we had made. It made me feel as though this was the right decision.

"Almost time, Onida. Come. Let's dress."

--

We stood alone, on a cliff, high above the ocean crashed below us. I had met the elders--three old me with permanent smiles on their faces--Taha Aki, and his oldest son, Taha Wi--who clearly avoided looking at me--earlier.

Now Kwaiya and I stood together, hand in hand. All we heard was the ocean and the wind.

"Do the gods favors us?" I inquired, loving the smell of salt in the air. I breathed it in deeply, enjoying it.

"Have we fallen off the cliff yet?"

I turned my quickly to stare at her, neck muscles straining and jaw dropping. "That had _happened_ before?"

"I'm joking, my little one," she quickly added before I could dart back to safety.

Back to the chief.

"I see... Not a funny joke... Mother." I tried the word out, rolling it around in my moth, tasting it, feeling it out.

Kwaiya's eyebrows rose in surprise at the name, but it was a pleasant sort of shock. "I never quite thought that I would ever hear any child call me that."

"If you like, I can still call you Kwaiya," I offered instead, not wanting to make her uncomfortable with an unfamiliar word.

The sticky blood pooling into our joined hands felt slimy, but I couldn't let it go until we were off the cliff and back at the fire with the elders, where our fostering ceremony would finally be completed. The joining of blood meant a connection to each other, as it was supposed to connect us physically.

"Call me whatever you like the most, Onida. I would be happy with either name."

"Kwaiya it is."

"I like that," she murmured, closing her eyes to the wind. She began humming a tune I didn't know. It wasn't the greatest, but it was my mother who hummed it.

"Me, too," I agreed softly, whispering into the gentle wind that carried my words.

We waited in silence together, wondering if a last minute judgement would occur against us, but nothing happened. Even nature seemed to approve of Kwaiya fostering me. This was it. It was final.

"Come, Onida. Let us share the good news with Taha Aki," Kwaiya suggested, pulling me back from the cliff.

"Why just Taha Aki?" I faintly asked, heat rising up to my face as I said his name.

"He _is_ our chief. We will be telling the Elders, too. Now, I suppose I have to share you with the rest of the village," my new mother sighed thoughtfully. I mashed my lips together in a thin line.

"Will they like me? I _am _intruding," I thought out loud, wondering how I would be reacted towards. I'm sure all anybody knew of me was that I was dying and now Kwaiya was taking me in as her own. It had to have people all over chatting about these incidents.

"Intruding on what?" Onida exclaimed, scowling at my statement. "These people will like you, Onida, or they will just have to get over it. What is there to not like?"

I merely shrugged my shoulders, unsure. They could have been very judgemental. Not everyone could be a Kwaiya or Taha Aki.

The fire was burning large when we finally made it back. The elders nodded amongst themselves as they caught sight of us.

"I see that the gods have bee favorable. Welcome to the Quileute tribe, Onida," one of the elders greeted me. He had a shock of very white hair, and wrinkles covered his entire face. But his smile was large and friendly, so I smiled back, the tension being released from my body.

"Thank you," I mumbled. Kwaiya let my hand go at that time, going to the bandages and water bowl so that she could wrap the fresher cuts.

A hand pressed against my back, and Taha Aki invaded each one of my senses. He leaned down, whispering against my ear, "Do not forget you agreed to take a walk with me, Onida."

"How could I dare, Taha Aki?"

He was so much more lovely in the firelight casted on him, and that smile was breathtaking to my young heart.

**Next Up: Will Taha Aki to their walk? Or will Onida be forced to see the lands of the Quileutes without him?**


	4. Fresh Beginnings?

**AN: I know I promised a longer chapter... But I was really trying to update this. I will spend more time on the next chapter. It will be longer and chock full of Taha Aki goodness! Plus... The remnants of Ike are about to hit. I wanted to update this for you guys, though!**

In the morning, I helped Kwaiya clean up from the mess that was amde during my stay as a patient. Old bandages she never had the chance to discard were picked up, rags used to mop up sweat and waster left in a corner were washed by me. We fell into an easy balance. She had to barely as me to do something, and I would be rushing around, trying to complete the tasks she set forth.

"Child, how nice it is to have you around, helping me after a patient. Usually I am stuck doing this all day," Kwaiya explained as she handed me a smoked salmon cake to eat.

"I was happy to help," I replied with a smile. The cake tasted wonderful as I munched it slowly. I _was_ happy to help out Kwaiya, but my side ached so fiercely, I wanted to cry. I must have been strainging myself because Kwaiya kept telling me that I was _healing_.

"I appreciate it. So, I hear our chief is supposed to be coming by to show you around. How interesting," Kwaiya mentioned, sending me a bright smile. Her eyes shone with knowledge, and I blushed with what she knew.

"Yes, he... He said it was his duty as chief to let one of his own know the lands of her people," I carefully explained, trying to swallow down the excitement I was feeling. I couldn't wait to see him, couldn't wait to find out what he was thinking and feeling.

"I'm sure he did not put it quite so romantically," Kwaiya said drily, sending me a side long glance, a smile playing across her lips.

"R-romantic?" I squeaked, my face on fire. What a wrong--and right--choice of words.

"Are you okay, Onida?"

"I am. Sorry, I just..."

"You like him, do you not? Onida, I already know. I can already tell," Kwaiya said softly, coming up behind me to place a warm hand on my back, rubbing small circles.

"I... I cannot explain it, Kwaiya." I stared at her, confusion bubbling up inside of me. "That day, when I finally saw him... It was..." I struggled to explain, but no words came to me.

"Please, don't trouble yourself. I think I know what you are trying to say to me." She leaned forward, kissing my cheek.

I smiled softly, feeling warm inside. This was my very first conversation as a girl with a mother. It made me shiver. How exciting! I _had_ my very own mother! "It is very confusing, Kwaiya. And frightening."

"Focusing on being frightened will only make you more confused, Onida. Do what your heart tells you. Understand?"

"Yes, Kwaiya."

She smiled then, nodding to herself. "Good, child. Now, go on and wait for him."

"Are you--"

Kwaiya reached out, nudging me forward a little bit. I stumbled, caught my footing and balance, and continued on outside. The sun beat down on my face, nice and hot. It was such a beautfiul day.

And I was going to spend it with Taha Aki.

A few of the other villagers near Kwaiya turned to stare at me, their eyes shifting to their companions, their lips moving in hushed whispers. I tried to ignore it. I stared at the sky--pretty and blue--and at the birds flying overhead. I just hoped that, whatever they were saying about me, it wasn't awful. I still worried that these people would utterly reject me before even speaking to me.

Time passed slowly, with no sign of Taha Ai. I rocked back and forth on my feet, humming to myself as I calmly waited.

"Onida."

Shocked, I stopped rocking, standing completely frozen. Before em stood Taha Wi--tall, large, and very intimidating. His dark eyes were cold as he stared at me. I bowed my head, staring instead at the ground. "Taha Wi."

"My father is busy at the moment, but he wanted you to know that he has not forgotten this walk he was supposed to take you on," Taha Wi growled, sounding much too hostile for me to quite understand. What had I done to this guy before?

Nothing, of course. This man didn't know me at all.

"Oh. I suppose later then..." I mumbled, already shrinking back away from this feral man.

"No. He wished for me to take you in his stead."

I frowned, hearing his words and tone. "Please, do not trouble yourself on my part!" I turned around, ready to run back into Kwaiya's hut.

"Onida."

I stopped, slowly turning back around. He was frowning at me, his eyes cold. "I am relieving you of your _duties_ of _caretaker_ over me."

"Not so easy. My father told me to take you on a walk, and I will take you."

"If I refuse?"

He shrugged, obviously daring me to refuse. It would be all on me, and Taha Wi would get off on fulfilling his father's wishes. "Go right ahead."

I stared at him, wondering. I could have walked away, gone back inside to Kwaiya. Or I could go ahead and take a walk with Taha Aki's son. I glanced away, staring at the ground again.

"Let's go, then. I wouldn't want you to go against your father's orders," I said to him, squaring my shoulders. I had made my decision, though I was sure that it might have been the wrong one.

"Don't strain yourself," he muttered.

"Don't concern yourself," I spat back.

Taha Wi sneered at me, but he started walking, indicating that I should follow him. He had long legs, and for each step he took, I had to take two fast ones. My body strained against my will, obviously unhappy with my plans. We walked to the outer edge of the vilalge, bordering the forest I had walked out of not too long ago, half dead.

The forest teemed with life, chirps and rustles echoing through the trees. And the trees! They towered over me, tall and thick, full of life and home to life.

"It's beautiful out here," I whispered, despite my present company. I was in awe.

Taha Wi glanced over at me, nodding. "I know. I could never imagine any of this disappearing one day."

"Why would it disappear?" I was curious, _still_ despite present company.

"Change is a big part of life, Onida. Who knows how the world will look in a year, or two? Ten, even," Taha Wi told me, obviously enjoying this conversation I had brought about. He still seemed upset with me, no matter the situation.

"I see. So this all could change?"

"Exactly." He glanced me over, then stared back at the trees. "This could all be gone, or it could grow even bigger."

I stared into the dark of the forest, trying to understand, or even _imagine_, the trees gone, the animals moved on to other parts. "Oh. What a world that would be..."

He turned his head to look at me, shaking it slowly. "I can tell that you have never thought about it before."

"No." I leaned over, brushing the bark of the tree with my hand. "Taha Wi?"

He grunted, and I took that as a response.

"How do you look as a wolf?"

Taha Wi grew still, his body stiff, frozen. He narrowed his eyes in a glare at me. "Kwaiya told you about that?"

"She... She told me that, yes," I replied, taking a step back from him.

He snorted, frowning deeply. "Of course she would." He turned away from me, practically stomping his feet as he walked.

I watched him go, eyes wide. Was there something wrong with me knowing about this? I was unaware that this was a secret. Didn't the whole village already know?

"W-wait!" I took off after him, confused and hurt. "Taha Wi!"

He turned on me, exasperation on his face. "Why don't you go bother somebody else with this?"

"With what?" My side strained in terrible ache, throbbing with so much pain. I tried to not focus on it, hoping that it would subside soon.

"Why does it matter to you?"

I felt surprised by his question. Was it a trick? Should I tell him the absolute truth, the fact bubbling inside of me? Instead, I just stared at him, quiet, still. He stared back, his frown growing deeper. I was not making any headway with his son, none at all.

"I hope your brothers are not anywhere as rude as _you_, Taha Wi!" With that, I turned on my heel, ready to leave. I walked away from him, anger bopping around in my skull.

"Where are you going, Onida?" He called after me, and I could tell he didn't even care.

His voice just screamed, _Get lost. Do not come back._

I fought back tears of rage. What if Taha Aki hadn't sent him? What if he came on his own, just to do this exact thing to me?

Instead, I heard footsteps behind me, loud pounding on the ground.

"If I let you wander off, my father would never forgive me." Taha Wi appeared at my side, looking only slightly apologetic.

"I don't understand," I mentioned to him. My side was throbbing viciously. I couldn't move without a blinding flash, a starburst in front of my eyes.

"What is there to understand?"

I opened my mouth, prepared to tell him how he could hate me so, and if any of this had to do with what Kwaiya had been referring to earlier, but my body had other plans. I gasped loudly, clutching my side. Darkness crept up into my line of sight, devouring my vision. I fumbled, tripping over myself. I didn't see the ground rush up at me. I just felt it in the few seconds I maintained consciousness.

--

"What are you, Taha Wi? Some kind of idiot?" I heard Kwaiya hiss angrily. It wasn't hard to interpret exactly who she was talking to.

"Kwaiya--"

"I refuse to hear any answer you could come up with, child."

"I feel I should remind you that I _am_ older than--"

"Taha Wi, if you _dare_ finish that sentence, I will not hesitate to h--"

"Kwaiya, I wasn't saying it in an insulting man--"

"You are acting like selfish little boy, Taha Wi, keeping--"

"Oh! This has nothing to do--"

I sighed, tuning out their half argument and falling back into a quiet sleep.

Sometime later, I woke again to silence, opening my eyes to only a faint firelight flickering in the corner. I sat up, wincing at my wound.

"Hello, Onida."

I turned to look at him, blinking slowly as my eyes adjusted to his form. Automatically, my mouth pulled into a frown. "Taha Wi."

"Ah, my apparent hostility has rubbed off on you," Taha Wi said to me, and I swear, it almost sounded as if he were joking.

I was taken back. That argument between him and Kwaiya must have produced some interesting results. "Earlier..."

"That was my fault, and I apologize. I pushed you too far in our walk." He tilted his head at me, pressing his mouth into a fine line. "I... I was in the wrong, Onida."

"Yes, you were. I do not know you enough to have already offended you, Taha Wi. Are you _always_ like this?"

"Actually..."

I laughed, shaking my head slowly, a smile on my face. "Please, don't answer that."

A smile slowly came to life in his eyes. "How about... We start over. As friends, this time."

I nodded, a sense of peace settling over me. "That would be nice. Does this mean no more animosity?"

"I will keep my inner nature under control."

I had to wonder. Was this for me, or for his father?

**Next Up: Is this the start of a new friendship between Taha Wi and our dear Onida, or is she getting in over her head, trying to be friends with this brute of a man? And where was Taha Aki when Onida needed rescuing?!**


	5. Female Sons

**AN: It's been forever since I've updated, and for that, I'm so sorry. I've been so stressed, what with school and a new job now. It's enough to make a girl go crazy! Plus, NaNoWriMo is kicking me left and right, and I really need to get my other 30,000 words done. Well, enjoy! I worked really hard on this chapter!**

When he finally came to see me, it was like a rush of fresh air. I inhaled deeply, breathing in his wonderful, earthy scent. It was the morning after the incident with Taha Wi, and I was still sitting up in my bed, relaxing as Kwaiya had told me to do. Taha Aki peeked around the corner of the door frame, and seeing me awake, he stepped into Kwaiya's place.

"Every time I turn away from you, a mishap always seems to occur," Taha Aki chided me gently.

I smiled at him, my eyes scanning over his body, drinking him in as much as possible. Sad thing was, I had already memorized everything I could see about him. The way his eyes always lit up, whether he was talking or being silent. I'm sure that nobody knew that when he smiled or laughed, his ears wiggled.

This quite possibly could have been my strangest moment ever.

"I guess that you will just have to stop turning away from me," I told him seriously, but I said it with a smile. Just in case.

His smile stayed the same, but his eyes lit up brighter at my words. What did that mean? "I will always keep my eyes on you, Onida. You have no reason to fear."

"I never have, my chief," I said quietly, looking up at him through my eyelashes.

Taha Aki nodded at me, acknowledging my words. "The village is having a feast tonight. In your honor."

"My honor?" Astonished, I stared at him, my eyes widening and mouth parting open.

He laughed at my expression. "I forgot how young you really are sometimes, Onida."

A frown overtook my face at the mention of my age. True, I was young, but many women of my age married and had children. Not that we were even talking about marriage. Still... My age had nothing to do with our current topic... And why did he need to be reminded of how old I was?

"What do you mean?"

"Only a child would believe that they are not entitled to honor. They believe that adults can be the only ones," he explained to me. I stared up at him, feeling small compared to his overwhelming height.

"I am not a child. And I have not done anything to warrant such honor as my own banquet," I replied to him.

Taha Aki crouched down in front of me, and we were eye level with one another. I felt his large hand cup one side of my face. It was a soft caress, completely safe, not telling me anything of his feelings.

Did he feel how I was feeling? Did his heart beat now like my own?

"You are a special part of the Quileutes now, Onida. We are of one tribe. We should show you what that means now, to be part of a family."

I reached up, taking his hand in mine. "I am afraid that the other villagers will see me as an outsider."

"Remember, I will be there," he promised me, and I felt at ease immediately. I nodded, and he nodded with me. "I have to be going, little one, but I will see you later tonight."

"Tonight, then."

--

Kwaiya hustled me out of her hut not long after Taha Aki had left, pressing a basket full of berries, roots, and salmon cakes into my arms. I stared at her as we bustled our way through the village.

"Where are we going, Kwaiya?"

Kwaiya's own arms were cradling a large pot. She glanced at me when I spoke. "Careful how you are holding that basket, Onida. It is quite old."

I eased up on my grip, grinning wide at my embarrassment. "I hadn't noticed how I was holding it."

"Just make sure you pay closer attention from now on. As for your question, we are heading over to see a friend of mine. The basket of food is for her. She is the one who weaves the bandages for me."

"And your pot?"

"This is for your feast," Kwaiya laughed.

"I... Find it rather strange that you are calling it my feast," I said to her, not quite liking it. This was about more than me. This was Kwaiya, too, the woman who wanted to keep me around. "Call it our feast."

"If it makes you feel better, Onida, I will let everyone know that the feast is shared. Are still worrying that you will not be accepted?"

I glanced down at the ground, ashamed that my worries were so plainly obvious. Kwaiya sighed loudly, her glance saying it all. She still used words, though, to make sure that I got her message.

"Onida, you are making it that much more difficult on yourself. Believing it will only make it true."

Her words rang true in my ears. My face grew hot at the mini chastisement Kwaiya gave me.

"I will think more positively on it, then, Kwaiya."

"Good girl."

A woman and her daughter were waiting for us when we reached our destination. Both were very pretty in their own ways. The mother was short and round with child, her hair a dark brown that matched her eyes. The daughter was tall and slim, her arms and legs thick with labor, her black hair hanging around her waist and her light brown eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Kwaiya, this must be your Onida," the mother said, smiling brightly at me. I nodded my head in acknowledgment.

"Onida, this is my dear friend Alani and her oldest daughter, Quilina," Kwaiya introduced.

Quilina smiled at me, reaching out to take the basket of food from me. "Welcome, Onida. It is so nice to see a friendly face."

I blinked, glancing over at Kwaiya, but she and Alani were already heading inside. "Thank you, Quilina," was my reply.

"The village can get a little rowdy, especially at these gatherings. And with the foreigners..." Quilina shrugged, her words trailing off.

"Foreigners?"

"Yes. The elders of the village, along with our chief, were in a meeting all day over it. My grandfather is an elder, so he was talking to my father about it.

"How do _you_ know then?" I asked her curiously. This Quilina seemed to seek out trouble.

"I... I suppose I might have been listening in..." Quilina laughed sheepishly.

It was in that moment, when the poor girl admitted her crime to me, that I knew I would always like her, faults and all.

"Well... My mother never birthed any sons, so I'm like the male heir to my family," Quilina further explained.

"Are you treated as a boy?" I glanced her over again, thinking her too pretty to be out hunting, like any other male, but the muscles she clearly had did tell me a different story. My father never told me that this was a possibility. I was obviously his only child, and even though I knew the mechanics of how a hunt went, he never allowed me to actually take part in the killing.

"In some aspects," Quilina admitted. "I think that my father is relenting on actually naming me heir."

"Oh?" I was very curious about this part of Quileute life. A girl could become a son? "What of marriage?"

"That's why my father is rethinking my case. I should be married off soon, however... There is no one who would ask for my consent in union."

"That is terrible, Quilina. What if you are made son and some one asks for you?"

"We would need permission from the elders and the chief. There would be complications with children as well."

Quilina started to walk around the back of her home, indicating that I should follow. I fell into a small stride with this strange girl, wondering all sorts of things concerning my new life.

"Quilina... If you become a son, you might not be married. Don't you wish for a mate?" I asked her.

"Not particularly."

"As heir, though, you would need to produce your own heirs," I pointed out.

She glanced at me, smiling brightly. "Kwaiya became an heir, and she has you. I do not fear for my future."

I felt shocked by this revelation of my new mother. Kwaiya never said anything to me about being an heir, but then again... We hadn't been together long enough for such a conversation to take place. Or, well, I wasn't conscious enough during the bulk of time I was with her.

Speaking of, Kwaiya chose that moment to pop out of a corner in search of us, giving the both of us stern looks. "Girls, we need that basket of food, and we could use your help. Come in."

"Yes, Kwaiya," I called out to her in reply.

Quilina snorted, the boy in her quite evident. I turned to look at her as she sighed. "Watch out, Onida. I am sure we will have to keep my younger sisters entertained and away from the women."

Indeed, that was what Alani and Kwaiya needed from us. Quilina and I took her two younger sisters—one of twelve summers and the other of five summers—back on outside with us, letting them play in the fresh air with two sets of watchful eyes.

"Your mother is going to have another child soon," I pointed out to further my argument with the would-be son while I spun her youngest sister around.

"You just cannot let go that I am to be my father's son. You just met me, too." Quilina laughed loudly. "She might have a boy, my mother, but my father isn't quite optimistic."

"What will happen if it is a son?" I needed to know if Quilina was at all prepared to live her life as her birthright.

"Then we will deal with it. I'm not worried about it, my friend."

Kimi—the middle sister—was running around, picking flowers from the fields surrounding us. I watched her with a smile, her childhood innocence beautiful to me. Quilina stepped up next to me, also smiling as she took the other sister's hand.

"I'm glad you found our village, Onida."

"How come?"

"I believe that you are the first person who cared so much about what would happen to my life if becoming a son doesn't work out for me," Quilina said to me. She was staring out at Kimi, and I understood... A small part of her was afraid that she would not get what she wanted from her family.

"I'm glad I came, too," I responded seriously.


End file.
